It Will All Work Itself Out in the End
by my secret world
Summary: A story for fun. Merlin must get everybody out of the castle, who knows about his magic. Gaius ;however, can't help but point out that his rather elaborate plan has many flaws. Short, sweet, and I certainly had a lot of fun writing it.


Well this is fun, short, and for my personal amusement. So enjoy or don't I certainly had fun.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

I do not own Merlin

Gaius was strolling purposefully down the hall, he had heard shouting from the from the throne room. He wasn't to concerned because the shouts hadn't been distressed or in pain they were just rather annoyed, and considering he hadn't seen Merlin all afternoon the warlock was probably already trying to figure it out. He was almost to the end of the corridor when said warlock sprinted around the corner. Merlin stopped next to the elderly physician. Leaning over, he put his hands on his knees, and started panting uncontrollably. Merlin was covered in sweat, his eyes were jerking around, and he was trembling from exertion.

Gaius looked down at his ward "Merlin are you alright, what have you been doing?"

After taking a few breathes Merlin looked up at his gaurdian and panted " I have about five more minutes to get anyone else who doesn't know about my magic out of the main parts of the castle."

Gaius cocked an eyebrow " Oh really, what have you done so far."

Merlin stood up a little more " Well I knocked Arthur out. Then I told Gwen she was pregnant, so now she is wandering the castle looking for Arthur, so she can tell him the "good news". I have..."

" Wait if she's looking for Arthur won't that take her into some of the main parts of the castle."

" Nope, " Merlin smiled "because I told her Arthur's in the dungeons."

" Suppose she actually finds Arthur."

" Ahh, but Arthurs not in the dungeons, he's in the the store room."

"Oh I see... but the dungeons aren't that big it won't take Gwen long to realize..."

"I'll work it out ! "

"Alright fine," Gaius shook his head in exasperation " what else have you done?"

"Okay well..." Merlin seemed to be recovering, well at least his sarcastic attitude " I sent the knights a letter from an "outlying village" and Percival, Elyan, and Leon are leading a mission to rid a village of a magical monster. They, and about twenty other knights just left."

"Hold on, what magical monster."

Merlin paused and thought for a moment " I'm sure they'll find one."

"Hmm... fair enough, what else?"

"Uh okay I... locked all of the servants and a few knights in the great hall."

"Isn't the great hall a main part of the castle?"

For a second something that seemed akin to panic crossed Merlin's face. " That... uh, depends on your point of view." he managed

" Alright, alright ... wow everybody locked in that room are you sure nobody saw you lock them in"

" Psst, no."

"MERLIN RELEASE US THIS INSTANT!" came a shout from down the hall. This was fallowed by a chorus of "yeahs" and what sounded like people banging on doors.

Merlin grimaced and said sheepishly " Well maybe a few people saw me."

" Uh huh." Gaius's eyebrow went even higher.

" I also faked Gwaine's suicide."

" What!"

" Well, maybe not suicide but a dreadful accident I made it look like he had fallen off one of the battlements, but don't worry he's not dead and he should be back in Camelot in a few days."

" So if Gwaine's dead where's his body."

"I will tell them uh... an evil sorceress took it away."

" Why would Gwaine fall of the battlement."

" He was drunk."

" Will you have a funeral for Gwaine?"

" No he's still alive."

" What will people say when the perfectly alive Gwaine, comes back to Camelot."

"That... the same evil sorceress, who I guess is good, not evil, brought Gwaine back to life."

" Well that would require the cup of life, who is this sorceress?"

"Uh... Gaius for future reference can we pretend Nimueh is still alive?"

" More importantly what will the perfectly alive Gwaine say about his experience with Nimueh, that he knows for a fact didn't happen?"

" I'm sure I'll..."

"You do realize that you only have thirty more seconds to put people in impossible situations to get them out of the way."

" Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Merlin began running again, frantically searching for any person he needed to temporarily get rid of. Gaius stared after him when a thought ocurred to the old man."

''Hmm, perhaps I should have told Merlin that I saw Arthur perfectly awake stalking about the castle looking for him, not eight minutes ago."

Just then Arthur's angry voice carried down the hall " MERLIN, YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

"ARTHUR, OH NO." Merlin's voice fallowed

" Arthur dear, you won't believe the good news."

" Not now Gwenivere."

" MERLIN, YOU WILL LET US OUT OF THE THRONE ROOM NOW!"

Gaius went upstairs to his room, chuckling to himself, he knew it would all work itself out in the end.

Lots of dialogue, but again this was just for fun. If you like this I have another story kinda like this one rolling around in my head. Let me know if I should post it. See ya later ;=)


End file.
